Kiss Amongst Dust
by Maeglin-Amandil
Summary: Merlin and Arthur find a bond while the dragon consumes all.


Kiss Amongst Dust

by =Maeglin-Amandil

Kiss Amongst Dust

Fire ravaged across the skies of Camelot and the great dragon spurred itself through the skies, reining its ravenous fury down upon the helpless city. The soldiers of Camelot were in disarray nothing they could do could compare to the might of the Great Dragon, whose name had been lost to the ages.

Arthur raced across the courtyard, the hulking beast swooping low behind him. He leapt to the ground to avoid the sweeping maw of the dragon and the flames that spewed from its nostrils. A gargantuan shape crossed the moon and let loose a fearsome roar before spinning in mid-flight to fly over the city once more.

The prince looked around worried, he couldn't see Merlin; his heart beat faster, he could only hope nothing had happened to him. He spotted the servant across the courtyard just as the dragon reached the outer walls, fire streaming from its agape mouth.

'Merlin!' he screamed, pushing himself into action, racing across the cobble, dodging the rubble which assailed him from all directions. 'GET DOWN!' he could see the boy turn as he finally heard his name over the din yet his slow reactions cost him as the dragon's breath washed over him in instants.

The force of the fountain of fire threw the prince through the air at least ten feet. Ignoring the crunching bone of his forearm, he scrambled to stand, praying his friend had not been harmed. Relief cleansed his entire body as he saw Merlin standing there, a sphere of blue light around him. Another one of his many magical talents it would seem. They were lucky they were alone.

He could hear the beating of wings and saw the dragon soaring back across the courtyard, he broke into a run. His feet pounded on the stones, he had to get Merlin to safety, the boy shouldn't even be here why the hell was he so stubborn?

Arthur did not stop when he reached him, instead he grabbed Merlin by the legs and swung him over his shoulders before darting to the right down a flight of stairs that led through a stone archway. Camelot's crypts were rarely visited but in times like this they were often used as places of refuge for the citizens of the realm. Fortunately there was no others in this crypt which gave the prince a bit of space.

He placed Merlin down and sat beside him, catching his breath. Sweat coated his skin as well as dirt and dried blood from the wounds he has gained from the hours of battle. Weariness clung to him tightly, begging his eyelids to droop. But now he was with Merlin and he needed defending, more than anyone else.

'Thanks,' Merlin said, leaning across to press his lips to Arthur's. He pulled away only for the prince to grab him and pull him closer, sustaining the kiss for a few more moments. 'You are tired, you should sleep. I can watch over you.' He placed him head in the nape of the prince's neck.

'No, Camelot needs to be defended, and I am the prince!' He made a move to get up but Merlin held him down. 'Merlin, stop it. You know the dragon will kill everyone with half the chance. I need to combat it, otherwise he will go unchecked.'

The servant held on, 'No, you need rest and that is exactly what you are going to get. Close your eyes and sleep. I will guard you.' Personally, he liked this stubbornness he seemed to be growing, it seemed to work well with his other traits. 'Now rest.'

Arthur moved Merlin off him and stood up, making his way to the exit, his strength far greater than the warlock's. 'You leave me no choice,' the boy answered raising his hand, muttering a line of arcane words and letting a tinge of gold leap across his eyes. A barrier of shimmering blue materialised in the way of the prince, whom merely turned back and sat down.

'You love getting your own way don't you?'

'Especially when it concerns you, love.'

'Merlin, do you have any idea how patronising that sounds for you to call me, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, Son of King Uther, "love?" It is just so condescending. You should really just...' he was prevented from saying another word as the servant's lips locked themselves around his own, Merlin's tongue entering his mouth and massaging what it found. His own tongue responded, performing an unrehearsed dance with the other, causing bliss to both participants.

When they did pull apart it was only because both of them needed to breath. 'I love you,' Arthur began but he could not seem to force another word from his mouth. All he could do was sit there and bask in the brilliance that was Merlin.

'And you seem kind of nice too,' Merlin joked, kissing his lover again before his lips found their way to his neck, The unshaven hairs on Arthur's neck and chin felt good against his lips and mouth. They irritated but electrified him together, he wished the prince wouldn't shave so much.

'Merlin...please...ah...Merlin...ah...oh...stop...' Arthur couldn't speak at all, he could only feel the caress of Merlin's lips against his rough skin. He wound his arms around the warlock's torso, feeling the slender boy's body wriggle in excitement. 'How far are we going to take this?' Suddenly the words just came together.

'As far as you want,' Merlin smirked, returning his attention to his master's neck. He loved these fleeting moments of passion. When they would hide somewhere quiet and just touch: hold hands or kiss. Sometimes they became closer, uniting as one, it was these moments that made them the happiest but sadly these were the rarest of their union. The Warlock could not recall the last time they had been together in that way, it must have been at least two months ago.

'Merlin, there is a city under siege by a dragon you know!'

'You said it yourself you are fighting a loosing battle.'

There was a crash as dust cascaded all around them. An explosion above them, sent rock clattering down the stairs. They could see nothing until Merlin used his powers to expel the dust and create a light. When they looked, they saw the stairs had collapsed.

'Can you do anything?'

'No,' Merlin replied, 'too heavy.'

'Then we're stuck here.'

'That isn't necessarily a bad thing.'

A dirty smile crossed Arthur's face, 'I suppose not...' he grabbed Merlin by the waist and held him against the wall. They pressed their lips together as the servant used his Sorcerous powers to strip the armour from the prince without needing to break the contact between them. Arthur's hand stroked Merlin's groin, he could already feel his lover's hard member through the cloth trousers he wore.

Merlin pulled of his shirt, revealing his skinny chest and arms. He had little hair on his body but he look beautiful anyway. Arthur pressed his face to Merlin's chest and licked his nipples which drew deep sighs of pleasure from the boy. Happy with his work so far, Arthur worked on Merlin's belt while the servant peeled off the prince's shirt.

Pulling off Merlin's trousers and underwear, Arthur was pleased to see that Merlin had lost none of his length since their last encounter of this kind. Pulling down his own underwear, the warlock was pleased to see that Arthur had grown since last time.

The servant knelt on the floor and pressed his chest to the floor.

'Oh no you don't,' Arthur commanded. 'We do this right.'

Once he had Merlin's back against the wall, and the boy's legs wrapped around him, Arthur began. First he used his fingers, inserting them one at a time to make sure Merlin would be able to handle it. It was always a little rough at first. They he put the tip of his penis to the hole and began to enter, pulling a soft moan from the sorcerer.

He pulled out and pushed back in, out and in. He kept this going, both of them grinding their hips together. Merlin's hands were around his own cock, pumping it in rhythm with each thrust. Sweat coated them both, and tensions began to rise. Arthur felt himself close.

Then it happened, he felt his muscles release, spilling forth a huge load inside his lover just as Merlin came, coating both of their groins. They fell to the ground, embraced around each other. They had become one again.


End file.
